


Giddyup Buttercup

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, westbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck Treat for SimplerUser!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giddyup Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplerUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplerUser/gifts).



[   
](http://postimage.org/image/4anung23z/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
